Together
by crawfors
Summary: Take a look into how Percy and Annabeth both cope with the possible thought of becoming parents. Flufferific. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth clutched the pregnancy test, and willed herself to look at the results. It said **PREGNANT. **She gasped, letting her mouth form an O as her mind started to babble. She wasn't sure what to do. She was in complete shock. How would two demigods raise a kid? Annabeth took slow, deep, calming breaths, telling herself to remain calm. But being calm was kind of hard when you're barely twenty-two and pregnant. Never, did Annabeth ever think she was going to have kids. She put the result down and decided that the first thing she was going to do was tell Percy. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Maybe this was just a mistake. She probably bought a faulty test. Once again, her thoughts were getting ahead of her. She told herself to keep calm. Wait for Percy to come home from the store. Talk to him about it. Tell him. Hope that he doesn't run.

She sat down carefully and placed a hand on her stomach. She didn't _feel _pregnant, but that didn't mean she wasn't. Annabeth wasn't exactly vain but she definitely didn't like the idea of being huge. She sighed, and wondered what would happen if it was true. Percy and she had moved in together about a year after the war with Gaea. They were practically married, even if Percy didn't pop the question.

Annabeth told herself to calm down, and breathe slowly. It seemed like forever until she heard the door slam. In a scramble to get up and compose herself, she dropped the test. She picked it up on her way to the front door.

And there he was. He looked distracted. This wasn't really a surprise. Percy was always distracted. He tossed the car keys onto the counter, and then started the process of emptying his pockets of his wallet and, of course, of Riptide. When he turned to face Annabeth, Annabeth saw how exhausted he really was. But, this couldn't wait. If Annabeth waited, she wasn't sure if she would be able to tell him at all.

"Percy." She said his name almost like a question. Her voice seemed to crack a little, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He turned around, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah?" he, too, seemed unsure of himself.

She cleared her throat and then said "We need to talk." Annabeth left for her room, indicating that Percy follow her. And follow, he did.

He closed the door behind him, his footsteps quiet.

"What's up?" he asked nervously. There were days when they would be cautious around each other. They almost tiptoed around each other sometimes. While other times, they wouldn't pass each other without some sort of contact. It was a very confusing relationship.

Annabeth looked up into his sea green eyes, unsure of how to break the news. She bit her lip nervously, and smoothed her palms on her pajama pants. _Out with it, Annabeth Chase, _she told herself. _Now or never. _

"Percy, I'm pregnant!" she blurted it out, without any other thought about him or her. But, Percy was the father of her baby. He had to know. Her eyes narrowed a little, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widened, full of alertness, and another emotion that she couldn't identify. Awe? Surprise? Love? Or was it a combination of those three?

"Really?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"I suspected yesterday, so I went to get a test while you were at wor-"

Percy cut her off, pulling her closer to him, and kissing her. It was a kiss of comfort, love, and happiness.

She felt him smile against her, and she couldn't help but smile too.

He takes a deep breath and then furrows his brows together.

"It's not like I'm not happy for us, but I don't understand. We took every precaution…"

She leaned back, looking up into his eyes.

"That's not true. Last time, all I did was take my birth control…you didn't use a condom, Seaweed Brain."

The use of his nickname made him smile.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right." He looks at her nervously. "I'm with you, no matter what you decide to do, okay?"

She bit her lip again, thinking quickly.

"Even if I want to keep it?" she asks quietly

He looks at her apprehensively. She could tell that he didn't expect her to say that. She didn't either. She didn't know where to go from here. This was perhaps the most appalling part. Annabeth _always _knew what to do. Percy didn't call her Wise Girl for nothing. But, they were both still so young…

"Annabeth, how are we going to raise a kid? We're barely kids ourselves!" he cries.

She cringes, expecting this.

"And we're demigods! I'm a son of Poseidon! One of the Big Three! How do you expect us to keep a baby safe?" he says, his voice growing louder and louder.

She looks down. She knew that Percy was only speaking reasonably, but it still hurt. She didn't know what was going to happen either, but she wanted whatever was best.

"I don't know, Percy! I want what's best for the both of us! I want what's best for this baby! For the gods' sake, I just found out today!" she finally said.

He sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Me too." He says after a while.

Then, his eyes seem to perk up a little.

"What if it's a faulty test? This happened before…didn't it happen to Rachel or something?" he asks in a bit of a hurry.

Annabeth can see that he was disconcerted by it. She was too, she understood, but she was scared more than anything.

"I don't know, maybe it is…" she bit her lip. "We should go to the doctor to check it out..."

He nods excitedly. Was Annabeth mistaken, or did it seem like Percy was HOPING it was a false alarm?

Actually, she couldn't hold that against him, not when she was hoping the same thing. They were barely twenty two. And if it wasn't the age that got them, it was the fact that they were demigods.

"Yes. That seems like a plan." He said hurriedly. "I'll book the appointment."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week, Percy and Annabeth were at the gynecologists'. You could never see anyone more uncomfortable than Percy. He sat in a plastic chair and stared at the floor, his cheeks blushing like crimson flags. Annabeth had a hard time not laughing. She tried not to look at him at all, for fear of cracking up.

That week had been hard enough, with Annabeth's mood swings, and the fact that they were both busy with work. But, it was a good week in Percy's eyes because no monsters came calling. He was overly protective of Annabeth, which kind of annoyed her. During that week, he'd ask her atleast eight times a day whether she was okay, and if she needed anything. She couldn't even get her own cereal from the top cabinet without Percy interfering! But, there is a fine line between being a gentleman and being annoying. Percy happened cross it.

"I'm pregnant, not powerless!" she had finally cried in exasperation.

He gave her a pointed look, as in to say 'are you really sure about that?'

Deep down, she liked his overprotective side; it made her feel cared for, loved. But, it just got really annoying. She knew more than anything that he loved her, and he'd said it enough. But she was worried. Her mind was still swirling around the possibility of the both of them becoming parents. He said more than once that he was willing to support whatever her decision was, but words are very different from actions, aren't they? She was scared out of her mind. What if it was positive? What if it wasn't? If it wasn't, then okay. That's fine. They can continue to live their life. Things would go back to being normal. Well, as normal as you could possibly get with two demigods. Annabeth often told herself that it was a miracle that they both had gotten this far. She thanked the gods almost every night, for letting her keep Percy.

They both decided not to tell anyone. It was hard for Annabeth to keep the news on a down low, but it was really for the better. If it was a false alarm, she didn't have to deal with any awkward situations. If it was real, well, then she could tell them. It all depended on whether she wanted to keep the baby. Which was a huge question that Annabeth refused to think about.

_One step at a time. Don't bite off more than you can chew. _She told herself.

Percy, on the other hand, was quiet about it. He seemed to be brooding. She was starting to get a little scared. What if he left her? She didn't know how she would react. He kept on reassuring her that he would stick with her, no matter what, but she didn't believe words; she believed actions.

Finally, the doctor came and called Annabeth over. She glanced back nervously at Percy and he was looking straight at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. Then, he gave her a smile that melted her heart. "Good luck" he whispered. She smiled at him and then went to follow the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Note: I know that this is a short one, but my motto is quality over quantity. I'll try to make the next one longer! R&R please!]**

When Annabeth came back about twenty minutes later, her face was in an expression of shock and disbelief. For the first time, in a long time, her mind was blank. What she needed right now, was Percy.

Percy looked up and saw his girlfriend look like a blank slate. He was worried. The times when there was nothing on her mind were rare. She always had something on her mind. It was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Annabeth! What happened?" he asked, shooting up from his seat. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her close into a tight embrace.

"Perce…it wasn't a faulty test…" she mumbled, looking down. Her cheeks were red, and she seemed emotionally drained. Annabeth fell into the embrace, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tried not to think about it, but every time she did, fear pressed down her like a storm cloud. She tried not to think at all, she tried just to stay with him, right now. She needed this. She needed comfort more than anything.

"Oh, Annabeth…" he sighed into her hair. He tightened his arms around her, sensing that need, pulling her closer. They stood there for who knows how long, with him stroking her hair out of her face and doing it just because it often soothed her. It soothed him too, and he too, tried to keep his mind blank. "_We'll talk it over. We've got time. It'll be okay." _ He kept on telling himself. And, he was starting to believe it.

They would never admit just how much they wished it was a faulty test.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Hi, just a few words before I let you go. I'm so sorry for my updates being horribly late. I've had a crazy week and literally no time to update. And it takes me a while to get everything just right...Also, I'm so sorry for my chapters being horribly short, but like I've said, quality over quantity! And, thank you so much for reading!]**

Annabeth and Percy both just stood there. They lost track of time for a while, just not thinking at all, simply feeling. They were both in shock, and even a little bit of denial. It seemed so surreal to Annabeth. But now that they knew, they had to do something about it. It meant that they were going to talk.

After a while, Percy stepped back from the embrace. He brought his face down to Annabeth's level, pushing her hair out of the way. She looked into his sea green eyes and smiled.

"Hey, it'll be okay." He said comfortably. He smiled right back at her.

"Yeah. We've got each other." She answered back.

"Let's eat?" he offered.

Food. That seemed like a really good idea to Annabeth. Once again, her mind was swirling with doubts and concerns. Now, that she knew that this wasn't a false alarm, she had to get to the heart of the matter.

Percy took her hand and then they both left the office.

"I made another appointment, Perce. You know…just in case."

He nodded. "Yeah, I would have wanted you to, anyways." He took her hand and off they went, in search of a place to talk and eat.

About an hour later, the young couple was at a diner, eating and laughing their way through the meal. They felt like kids again. If there was anyone who could make Annabeth forget her troubles, it would have to be Percy. He made her happy in a way that she couldn't really understand just quite yet.

"Remember when I said that I was going to stick with you no matter what?" Percy asked her, all laughter and humor set aside.

Annabeth nodded. Of course she did. How could she forget? It was one of the many things that stayed on her mind nonstop.

"I meant that." He says firmly, looking into her eyes as he said it. He held her gaze, fixing it with his sea green eyes. He must have guessed her doubts. They were best friends; they knew each other better than anyone.

"I know, Percy. But, you haven't really offered much of your opinion on anything so far." She said, piercing his green with her gray.

"Well, what do you want to do? You haven't talked about it either, Wise Girl!" he sounded slightly annoyed. Percy was sick of tiptoeing around the topic. He wanted to talk about it, not skirt around it like it was some infected thing.

She sighs and rubs her forehead. She was so focused on hoping that it was a faulty test, that she hadn't even bothered to think about the other idea.

"I guess I've been trying to avoid the whole subject together." She says, finally.

"Annabeth, this isn't about a quest, or something dumb like picking the color of the walls of our apartment. This is about our _baby._ This is about another _human being._ This is really important, you know." He says exasperatedly.

She looks at him with a look of annoyance and pity.

"I _know _that, Percy. It's a lot to deal with. I mean, we're both barely twenty-two, and we're both demigods. Also, the fact that we've got monsters visiting us every other day, does not really change anything. In fact, it makes it worse. How could we keep the baby safe? We're so young…" she sighs.

"So you're thinking of keeping it, then?" he tried to sound offhand by it, but honestly, that idea was scaring him more than ever. What if he was a terrible father? What if he was like Gabe?

She bit her lip and nodded, watching him closely.

He raised his eyebrows.

"So, I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked her, gently.

Annabeth looked at him with a small smile creeping over her face.

"Perce…it's not final, okay? But, I don't want to do adoption." She said stubbornly.

He nods. "Yeah, I don't want to do that either…I mean, who will tell the kid about being a demigod? They have to know someone who knows about being a demigod. And it wouldn't feel right…We'd always be wondering…So, adoption is out of the question?" he asked her.

She nodded. She agreed wholeheartedly. There was no way that she was going to leave a _demigod _baby in the hands of a normal human being. It wouldn't feel right, or sit right with either of them. There were three simple options. Adoption, Abortion, or Keep.

_But nothing is simple when it's a life of another human being. _


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: Sorry again for the late update. My updates aren't going to be as frequent because I have so much going on in my life. Thank you for reading!]**

"W-would you be okay if we did k-keep the baby?" asked Annabeth.

He stared at her. He seemed to not understand her question. But, it was a really valid question. Annabeth did NOT want to become a single mom. No way. She'd probably find a way to curse Percy before that happened. Or maybe even kill him. And the other option…abortion…it just didn't feel right to her. She had often hoped that she wouldn't have to make that choice. Well, didn't Annabeth just have terrible luck?

But…it was a baby. She had always wanted to be a mother. But once she found out that she was a demigod, she put all thoughts of marriage and pregnancy behind her and focused on surviving. Survival. It was what she was trained for. She didn't have all those beads on her necklace for nothing. Her mind swirled and swirled with all these thoughts as she tried to think this through. There was always a chance of her being a horrible mother. She didn't want to mess up her kid for life. She was scared. Pregnancy is no small thing.

"Annabeth…I can't believe that you would ever ask me that. You don't believe me?" he asked her, in a tone of offense and anger.

"Seaweed Brain, you've known me long enough! I don't believe in words, I believe in-"

"Actions. I do know you too well." He sighs. "Well, how can I ever prove it to you?"

She was just about to retort another answer when she realized that he was about half off of his chair. His expression made her shiver with goosebumps and anticipation.

He kissed her. It wasn't a stupid peck, it was long and sweet. She responded quite enthusiastically, cupping his cheek and pushing herself out of her chair to meet him halfway, until she remembered just exactly where they were. Percy was standing up, and leaning over their unfinished meal when she pulled back.

There was a large smile in place of the retort that she was trying to formulate. Her mind was giddy and a small part of her screamed for more.

_No, _she told herself. _This is what got you into this mess in the first place. _But instead of listening to her mind, which screamed with reasonability, she continued to smile like a drunken idiot.

"I can't think when you kiss me like that." She said limply.

He grinned. It obviously had the desired effect.

"Seaweed Brain, you do realize that we're in public, right?" she said angrily, her eyebrows knitting together.

"What makes you think that I give a damn?" he smirked at her.

_True. Very true. _


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: Okay, so I know a few of you have been asking for longer chapters, and I hope this is good! Thank you for everyone who added me to Favorite Stories, Favorite Authors, Story Alerts, all that jazz. It really means alot! Oh, and I'm sorry if the make out session sucks.]**

They finished their meal quickly after that and were walking home. Annabeth laced her fingers through his and smiled up at him. She felt that as long as Percy was by her side, everything was going to be okay.

Her mind was still swirling with options. She decided it was time to talk to him about it.

"Percy, even if we do keep this baby…what if we're horrible parents? It's not like I've had a mother figure in my life…and you didn't have a father figure either… We have nothing-nothing!- to work off of. It'd just be crazy" she sighs.

"Annabeth, honestly, you'd make a great mom. It's me we've got to worry about. " he said, lost in thought.

Her lips turn up into a quirky half smile. She hoped so. But that smile faded when she remembered all she heard about abortion. The articles flashed through her mind, and none of them were good. She knew what decision she should make, and there was a mixture of happiness and sadness all at once. Happiness because she was going to become a mother, and sadness because of the life she will be leaving behind. Ever since the war with Gaea ended, she had tried to keep a life of normalcy. Normalcy…well, wasn't having a kid normal? Atleast it wasn't a teen pregnancy, although it very well could have been. She did want to become a mother, and she was glad that Percy was the father. Percy would be a great dad.

Percy was looking at her strangely when she looked up at him. Her expression was changing rapidly with her thoughts and it was extremely strange to watch.

"Annabeth…what are you thinking?" he asked her uncertainly. He had to admit, his girlfriends' thought process sometimes scares him.

She looked up into his green eyes and smiled. She had made her decision. She knew now that Percy was going to stick with it. All the other thought of abortion and adoption had been unnecessary. She knew all along that this was what was going to happen. And Annabeth was one step closer to accepting it.

"I was thinking of how great of a dad you'll be." She said her smile lighting up her entire face.

His eyes lit up too. His face broke out into this smile and he seemed genuinely happy.

"So…you've decided then?" he asks her gently. His face was starting to light up as he realized what _exactly _she was suggesting.

She nods slowly. "Yes. We're gonna be parents, Percy. Parents! Us! Can you believe it?"

He grins and picks her up and twirls her around. He's so happy, for the both of them. She shrieks like a banshee, and yells at him to put her down.

"Percy! Stop! UGH, put me down!" she screams, laughing the whole while.

"Hey, this is gonna be one of the last times that I get to do that to you. You'll be too heavy!" he says, putting her down all the same.

That snide remark earned him a punch.

"Watch it, Wise Girl." He says warningly.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't hit a pregnant girl! You're too much of a gentleman." She smirks at him.

"Wanna try me?" he asks her.

"No!" she shouts back, and runs ahead.

He catches up to her, and picks her up bridal style. They're laughing and having a good time. It's been a while since that happened. What with the more dramatic week though…she didn't see how anyone could have a particularly fun week with a pregnancy scare involved.

"Seaweed Brain, put me down!" she screeches.

"No way. Not until you say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For punching me, Wise Girl!" he says.

"No way! Are you kidding me? You're the one that called me fat!"

"I didn't say you were fat _now_. I said you _will be _because of the baby. C'mon, you're usually not this dense, Wise Girl"

That earned him a smack on the head, right on his left temple. He almost dropped her from surprise.

She screamed with laughter before saying,

"If you drop me, you will have no say in our baby's name or future." She said threateningly.

"Annabeth, you're the reason I almost dropped you in the first place!" he retorts.

"Doesn't matter." She snaps.

He rolls his eyes at her. "Women." He says under his breath, shaking his head.

"Excuse me? What was that?" she asks sharply. He knows she's just teasing, but sometimes, you never could tell with Annabeth. After they got together, she would tease him one day, and act ice cold the next. Their relationship was confusing to them and to others as well. Before, it used to irk him but now, he's just happy that Annabeth is happy.

"Nothing." He grins. They're almost at their apartment. It's a small one made out of brick and pretty decent considering their location.

He carried her up to their apartment, which was very sweet, considering they were on the third floor, and their building didn't have an elevator. He set her down once they were at their door.

"Finally!" she says, as Percy opens the door.

She rushes in immediately and pulls Percy into their apartment with her. It's always been relatively cozy, something they both prefer when it comes to home.

She sighs and drapes herself across the couch, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes in one fluid motion. It's usually Percy that closes the door and settles down. It has turned into somewhat of a routine. Her conflicted feelings were moving past her, and she was just trying to stay in the moment. She fell into her thoughts and her plans while Percy locked up and washed.

"You know…we're gonna have to tell my mom. And your dad." He says, plopping on the couch next to her.

"What? Oh, yeah. You…you wanna wait a bit?" she asked him.

He shrugs. He did want his mom to know, but he also wanted to wait until it was the right time.

She snuggles next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and curling up next to him.

"I think it would be a good time to wait. I mean, if it's a miscarriage…" she states simply, letting rest of the sentence to drift into the air.

"But I'm fine with it if you wanna tell Mrs. Blowfis." She adds hurriedly, knowing the close relationship between Percy and his mom.

"Yeah-Annabeth she's asked you to call her Sally like a million times…But I do want to tell her. She's my mom, and she's not gonna tell anyone we don't want her to." He replies. His fingers are in her hair, twirling the golden strands in his fingers, with a smile playing on his lips. She makes him happy, and impossibly angry, but happy nevertheless. And that was the one thing that it really boiled down to at the end of the day. If you were happy or not.

"Well, we'd have to go over. I mean, how would you like to find out that your son got a girl pregnant over the phone? I don't know about you, but I'd _hate _that." Annabeth says, taking his hand in hers. She leaned against him comfortably and he shifted too, so they both were comfortable.

"You got a point, as always. I think we should invite Mom over though…and we'd still have to talk to camp." he says, a smile on his face. He loved it when Annabeth initiated this kind of stuff. It was always him and even though she would respond enthusiastically, she rarely started it at all.

"Camp! Oh, Gods, I forgot about that! We'd have to tell everyone." She gets up suddenly as she realizes just how much of their life was going to change. Percy and her…they were going to be parents.

Parents! Them!

If you had told Annabeth that she was going to become pregnant and decide to keep the baby two years ago, Annabeth would have walked away laughing. She could hardly believe it. It still felt surreal to her. It felt surreal to both of them.

"Annabeth, that's what happens when someone gets pregnant. They _tell _people. It's a very common thing." He says, smirking at her. He seemed very cavalier about this whole thing.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and swivels around to get a good look at him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asks suspiciously

"Of course I am." He grins at her. She rolls her eyes at him and pinches him lightly.

She looks up at him with a grin and he kisses her. She kisses him back passionately and even untangles herself from him and ends up sitting on his lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He snuck his hands up her shirt and started to kiss her neck, while pulling off her hair tie. She moaned and dug her hands into his hair. They were like that for a few minutes until Annabeth pulled apart. Her eyes were wide as she clasped a hand to her mouth.

She untangled herself quickly and almost tripped on her mad dash to the bathroom. Percy was followed her, confused for a second.

"Annabeth?" he reached the bathroom right as Annabeth slammed the door.

It was quiet until he heard a retching and a gasp.

"Annabeth!" he shouts, banging on the door.

The retching still continued, and he heard her throw up. Then it was silent for a few minutes followed by a flush of the toilet. The door opened and he saw his girlfriend pale white, dabbing her mouth with a towel.

"Morning sickness?" he asks her and she quietly nodded.

She sighs and wipes her face again.

"Sorry that I kind of killed it for you." Annabeth says after sometime. She steps out of the bathroom, and yet again, followed by Percy.

"No, Annabeth, it's okay." He says quickly. It wasn't okay, not really. He was kind of irritated that she threw up when she did, but it's whatever. If Percy had anything to say about it, _that _would be happening a lot more often.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: I know, it's been a crazily long time since I've updated and I'm genuinely sorry for that! I've had a crazy time and, I've had writer's block. I'm so sorry, and I'll try to keep my updates more frequent.]**

Annabeth and Percy decided to call over Percy's mom the next weekend. They needed some time to think about it and how exactly they were going to tell them. Annabeth felt much closer to Percy's mom then she did to her own parents. Her mother, Athena, wasn't exactly around very much. Not to mention that her dad is a pinhead and she can't really stand being around him.

That week was filled with mood swings, morning sickness, food cravings, and a very frustrated Percy. He's been reading up on pregnancy all week(it was really hard, with his dyslexia and all) and it was the most hilarious thing when he realized that Annabeth's boobs were gonna get bigger because of pregnancy. Annabeth, surprisingly, didn't punch him or anything. She just raised an eyebrow and laughed at his facial expression.

"Really Percy, you're horrible. How can you not know that?" she asked him.

"I'm _sorry_, I never thought that I was going to have to worry about kids in the first place!" he says.

She rolls her eyes at him and looks back at her own pregnancy book.

They had called Sally last night. Well, more like Percy did. She was more than delighted to come over-it's been a while since she saw them both last. He didn't say anything about Annabeth or children at all and he was nervous as to how they'd take it. He wanted to go to camp too, but Annabeth wasn't really comfortable with letting people know just quite _yet. _

"You know what really surprises me?" she asks, interrupting Percy from his concentration. Because of his dyslexia, he refused to read unless he absolutely had to, and for this, he absolutely had to.

"What?"

"The fact that your dad-or my mom, for that matter-haven't said anything. I mean, we've been talking about it enough…"

He winces.

"Annabeth, I'm _glad _they haven't called yet. Atleast, not your mom. Our parents hate each other and here we are, having sex and what not."

Annabeth smiles.

"Yeah, you've got a point. She'd probably try to kill you."

"_Probably?_ More like definitely!" he shoots back.

She grins at his obvious distress.

"Well we can start worrying about that when she comes around." She says, turning her attention back to her book.

"So, since Mom is coming over, what do you want to make?" he asks her.

"For dinner? I don't know, I was thinking lasagna or something…"

And then the conversation just sort of dried up.

That weekend, Percy and Annabeth were fretting. How exactly do you tell your mother that you got a girl pregnant? Percy would take a Hydra over this any day. His palms were sweating and he was pacing his living room, waiting for Annabeth to come out. They would be here any time soon.

Annabeth slipped out of her room about five minutes later. She wore a turquoise dress and looked simply stunning-as always. You couldn't even tell that Annabeth was pregnant, and her dress was a loose style.

"How do I look?" she asks Percy.

Percy, the poor bastard, was sweating through his shirt. He glanced up at Annabeth's voice and tried to make an attempt at a smile but he was too nervous.

"Lovely, as always." He said distractedly.

Annabeth knew Percy almost as well as she knew herself. So she went up to him and snuggled next to him.

"Relax, Percy. I'm sure everything is going to be okay." She said as soothingly as she could. Annabeth reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek before going off to check the food.

She had just finished when the doorbell rang.

Percy went to go answer it, and it was none other than Sally.

"Percy! Oh my, it's been such a while since I've seen you…and where's Annabeth? I haven't talked to the both of you in ages!" she cries.

Annabeth steps out from behind the kitchen counter.

"Mrs. Blowfis." Annabeth says, a smile gracing her face.

"Oh, Annabeth, just call me Sally. How many times do I have to say it?" she asks but she goes up to hug Annabeth all the same. Percy tensed for this-he thought that she might be able to feel the baby and Percy wanted to tell his mother himself. Thankfully, Sally didn't breathe a word. Or maybe she just didn't feel it…

They were chatting and eating, Percy and Sally shared some wine while Annabeth just drank water. No alcohol for the baby, of course. Sally, of course, noticed this.

"Annabeth…you usually drink wine, is everything okay?" she asked, causing Percy and Annabeth to both tense this moment. Annabeth gave him a look, as if she said _Percy, tell her now. _And Sally, being smarter than your average woman connected the dots.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked Annabeth. Her voice had lost that smile and charm and it grew serious and angry.

They both grew very still. It was true, but never has Annabeth seen Percy's mom this, this serious or angry.

"Yes." Annabeth said in a small voice. She stared at the table, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sally's sharp gaze turn to her son.

"You're barely 22! You're barely old enough to have kids! What were you thinking Percy? You both are DEMIGODS, how on EARTH are you going to keep that child safe? Has it ever crossed your mind to use protecti-"

"Of course we did, how stupid do you think we are?" This, was not the right thing to say.

"Oh, you did, did you? Is that why Annabeth is expecting a baby? Is that why you'll have a tyke to take care of?"

"Mom!" Percy says angrily.

"Mrs. Blowfis!" Annabeth says simultaneously.

She sighs, her rant apparently over.

"Gods, you two." She said with an impatient sigh. "Never, did I ever, expect this from you Annabeth."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Percy felt like crap for disappointing his mother in this way, and even though he was expecting it, he still felt horrible about it.

Sally Blowfis sighed again and placed her fork down, interlacing her fingers and staring at them both.

"Well if I stayed mad at you, I'd be calling myself a hypocrite. I was not much older than you were when I found out that I was pregnant with Percy."

Percy stared at the table. A subtle silence fell across the room as each of them were occupied in their own thoughts.

"Listen, Mom, I really don't know what to say. Annabeth and I are keeping the baby, and we wanted you to know. We want you to be a part of the baby's life." He finally spoke, having chosen his words carefully.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Sally smiles somewhat tiredly.

"Listen, Mrs. Blowfis, could you not tell anyone about this just yet? I don't really feel comfortable telling people just yet."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth."

And so the evening passed rather comfortably. Sally gave some useful tips to Annabeth with the morning sickness and the whole pregnancy idea.

Finally, two hours later, Sally said her goodbyes.

"I think that could have gone better." Percy says as Annabeth picks up the dishes and puts them in the washer. She's still cleaning up the kitchen when Percy comes back.

"Yeah, probably. But atleast she understood." She puts away the last dish and goes into the room, with Percy following her.

She slipped off her dress, and even though she was pregnant, she still looked pretty hot to Percy. He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist from the back. She turns around to face him and kisses him. Just as she's about to let go and slip on her nightgown, Percy pulls her in again and kisses her more passionately. She responds enthusiastically, and kisses him back will sidling up closer to him and tangling her hands in his hair. They end up in bed together, sharing kisses and thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Finally Annabeth pulled away and rested her head on his bare shoulder. She played with his hand and said,

"I'm worried, Perce."

She could feel him nodding with agreement.

"Me too."

They both fell into silence, lost in their own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: It's been a ridiculously long time since I wrote, and I'm getting busier with each day. I will try my best! And I know this chapter is pretty short, and I swear, I'll try to make them longer. And I JUST realized that this week is Percabeth Ship Week. So happy shipping to you all]**

Pregnancy was not at ALL what it was cracked up to be. Annabeth often started their day by vomiting in the bathroom. Percy would groan because he hated to see his girl in pain. And then, there were those random mood swings. As if Annabeth wasn't moody enough. Not to mention the food cravings. It was so random and bizarre and Percy didn't know how to cope with it. Even Annabeth hated it.

"You know, I always thought that pregnancy wasn't that bad, I mean compared to what we've faced in the past." She said, "but now, I completely change my mind. We're not even halfway there and I'm starting to hate it."

"Hm. People always say the baby is worth it." Percy says, handing Annabeth a cup of apple juice along with some eggs.

"Well, baby, you better be worth it." Annabeth says, looking down at her growing bump. It was barely visible, as she was at a month and a half. Annabeth read that you were going to be able to see the baby bump at around the third month. Truthfully, Annabeth couldn't wait to see the baby bump. She was secretly excited for letting people know that she was pregnant. She didn't know when to start telling people at work yet. Annabeth worked at an architect firm and she loved her job. She didn't want to go away for pregnancy. And she knew that once the baby was born, she was going to have to give up a lot. She just hoped that it would be worth it.

"So, I'm headed off to work okay?" Percy says, grabbing his wallet and things. He gives her a quick peck on the lips before starting to head out. Percy worked at an aquarium (which suited him just fine.) He loved his job.

"Mm, okay. Don't forget to pick up milk on your way home!" Annabeth calls after him. She hears a mumbled nod and then she quickly grabs her bags and turns to lock the door. She has to get to work soon, too.

Work is not easy. She's been concealing the fact that she's pregnant for nearly two weeks now and she really wanted to just let people know. Annabeth had her own reasons for waiting until the first trimester was over, but it was getting kind of obvious with the vomiting and all. The first few times, she passed it off as something bad she ate but everyone seemed to guess. She could almost feel those eyes on her as she walks back to her desk from another vomiting session. She could hear those whispered and hushed voices as she goes to the kitchen to grab something to eat-for like the fifth time that morning. It's hard to not go straight to all the sugar. Recently that's all she's been craving which really stinks. Percy's been nagging her to eat healthy and she knows he's right, but it doesn't make it any less annoying.

The time goes by so slowly that day, and when it's finally time to go home, she jumps at the opportunity. Annabeth rushes out so quick, that you'd think that the office was infested with the plague. To be truthful she just really hated sitting around the office when she felt so tired.

By the time she got home, Percy was already there.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you, Percy." She says with the sweetest smile on her face. She closes and locks the door behind her, dumping her bag next to the coat hanger. She turns around and her bad mood disappears once she sees that Percy is home. His lips turn up into a smile but his eyes are worried.

"Everything okay?" he asked. The way she just sort of ran in there kind of worried him, and Annabeth usually stayed in the office for as long as she can. She loved that place, and she _loved _her job.

"Just fine." Annabeth lied.

"Wise Girl, you better not be lying to me." Percy says, getting up from his rather comfortable seat on the sofa. He too, just got home. He'd guess that he got home about half an hour before she did. He walks over and kisses her hello. She perks up to this, but it doesn't completely take away the dejected and tired look on her face.

"Well, it's just hard, concealing this. I want to tell everybody! I want to let them know that I'm gonna be a mom, and I know why we shouldn't but it doesn't make me want to spill the beans any less!" She sighs and goes to get something to drink. When she turns around she sees him right in front of her. He's holding his arms out as if to offer a hug and she takes it. She wraps her arms around him and presses her nose into his sweater. It feels so nice to have a comforting presence. Today must have taken a greater toll on her than she expected. When she steps back from the hug, she and Percy share a rather intimate look before crossing the space between each other's lips.

"It'll get better, I promise." Percy says as they pull away from each other.

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes light up, as if she has just thought of something completely mischievous.

"I know how you can make it better right now." She says, with a huge smile on her face.

He immediately grinned, once he got where she was getting at and allowed himself to be towed to the bedroom.

**[Let me know if I've made any mistakes!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N: See, I'm starting to get a little more frequent with my updates! Sorry if this is out-of-character or anything (and if it is, please feel free to tell me) and this is really fluffy too...Well, without further ado, Chapter 9!] **

**One Week Later**

"Mm, Percy you should really bake more often, these are delicious!" Annabeth moans.

He grins to himself. Honestly, his baking wasn't even that good. But hey, when she complimented him, he took it. As usual, whenever Annabeth did something strange/different he filed it under hormones. Today was a lovely Sunday and all Annabeth had wanted to do was just stay at home. Right after she woke both of them out by nearly tripping to the bathroom in another bout of morning sickness, she had gotten this suddenly random craving for brownies.

Percy, being the diligent boyfriend that he is, made brownies while she sat at the counter and licked the batter spoon. She wore his t-shirt and sat at the counter with her legs crossed and her hair was messy. Percy looked just as ease as he felt. If he could pick one moment to stay in forever, it would be this one.

"Well, I'm so glad you liked them." He says as he leans over the counter. She meets him halfway and kissed him before smearing his cheek with the leftover brownie batter.

Percy pulls back, shocked

"Annabeth!" he says, affronted

She stuck her tongue out at him before darting away.

"Oh, it's _on._" Percy grabs a handful of the brownie batter and darts after his girlfriend.

It's for a while but he grabs her in the end, pulling her onto the couch, with her back pressed to his front side. He snatched her from behind, and pulled her on the couch, pinning her arms to her sides before smearing her face with brownie batter.

She muffled a shout before pushing away from Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, you got it all over me!" she cries.

"Payback, Wise Girl." He says smugly.

She rolls her eyes before casting her eyes on the floor.

"Percy, you idiot, you got it all over the floor!"

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? We can clean it up."

"Well, what should I be worried about?" she asks, walking up to him ever so slowly.

He smirks at her before snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Mmm..I don't know. Until I figure out what I wanna say, mind closing this space between us?"

She grins up at him.

"Wow Percy, that was actually really smooth. I should re-nickname you Smooth Guy."

"Oh, come on, I _just _got used to Seaweed Brain." He says as Annabeth presses her lips to his. Instead of breaking away, she continues, by sliding her hands up his shirt and pushing him ever so slightly so they'd both fall on the couch. Annabeth feels Percy chuckle against her lips and she kisses them one last time before pulling back.

"What's so funny?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Nothing. It's just…a few years ago you'd hate to do anything more than make out. And here we are, making brownies and making out like it's nothing."

She smiles as she props herself up a little more.

"Well…we are gonna have a baby in like seven months or so. Why waste any of that time? And that was _then. _Not _now. _A lot can change in a few years. Haven't you noticed with us?"

He grins as he pulls her down again, as the brownies laid forgotten.

**[And I know that a few of my readers really would like longer chapters, and I'm trying my best. Please be patient. **

**Oh, and if you watch Sherlock, I wrote a little ficlet for that too, and if you could, could you read it and give me your honest opinion? Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: Hi, sorry it's been a while since I updated. I haven't really been getting much response to this story so I haven't really been writing. I'm sort of taking this as I go along, so updates WILL be slow. It's thanks to grumpyy that you guys have this chapter. Please review! I know I usually don't ask for reviews, but honestly, I need some constructive criticism. I need SOMETHING to know that this is actually being read. Thank you!]**

Percy woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. It had been another nightmare. He can't even remember what it was about either. He just remembered being scared. He'd have nightmares every now and then, but it was something about this one that scared the shit out of him. He closed his eyes and laid back down again.

That was when Annabeth curled up to him and opened her eyes blearily.

"You okay?" she asks, her voice thick with sleep.

He nods.

"Fine. Just another dream. Go back to sleep." He answers. He's said those nine words countless times. Albeit, it had been less frequent as time went on…it didn't make it any less repetitive. He'd only remember flashes, like fighting the Gorgons before making his way to Camp Jupiter. And sometimes, his mind would twist reality so that Annabeth had died and he was left alone. Even when his memory had been wiped by Hera, Annabeth's face had clearly been imprinted on it. It was the nightmares with Annabeth that concerned him. He had faith in her ability, but now, with her pregnancy, he wasn't quite so sure anymore. They had yet to discuss the finer details.

She looks at him with worry in her face, but doesn't say anything. She shows her support in him by turning over and draping her leg across him. Annabeth pushes herself closer to him and gets up to kiss his cheek before lying back down.

In another time, she would have demanded to know what the nightmare was about, but ever since finding out how that had made him uncomfortable, she stopped. She expressed her concern in a more physical way. That too, had been an ingrained response.

After a while, she asks

"It's been a while. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Annabeth, everything is perfect. It just happens." He says with a yawn. He rubs his eyes and turns over to face her, bringing his hand up to trace the outline of her jaw.

She nods. "I-I just worry about you, you know."

He smirks slightly. Had this been the daytime, she never would have admitted it. Nighttime really did change things.

"I know. I do, too." He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. She snuggles closer to him and pulls her covers up again. For now, they were safe.

**[A/N: Wow, what a crap ending. I had no idea how to finish this. ] **


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth yawns tiredly as she wraps a towel around herself. She had just finished taking a much-needed relaxation bath. Hot water really works wonders. The past week had been horribly busy. She'd been asked to work extra hours because a fellow co-worker had taken maternity leave. Little did they know she struggled with her own maternal problems. She picks up a comb and begins to run it through her hair. Never, had she been much for fashion, but it didn't mean she was going to walk around looking like a fool.

"Annabeth, dear."

Annabeth whips around, gripping her towel closer to her body as she wields her comb as a weapon. A really useless one, but still, a weapon.

"Mother?" she croaks. She gulped, unsure of what to say. It had been stupid of her to think that Athena would ignore the fact that one of her daughters was pregnant.

Athena stares at her daughter's face, a ghost of a smile passing through her lips.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're so scared. I knew this would happen."

"You…you did?" Annabeth squeaks. She feels embarrassed, clad in only her towel.

"Of course I did. Did you honestly think that I didn't see you two? Or that I wouldn't have seen this coming?"

"Well…no. I just…we haven't heard from you in so long! We thought you hadn't noticed. I didn't particularly think you cared."

Athena's face softens at the sight of her clearly distressed daughter.

"Of course I care. How could I not? Even if my grandchild is a grandson of Poseidon, that doesn't change the fact that the child is _yours _as well. Have you even told your father yet?"

Annabeth stares determinedly at the floor.

"No." she whispers, feeling her guilt burn through her.

If Annabeth had looked up, she would have seen anger flash in her mother's eyes. Annabeth knew she had to tell her father…she just couldn't possibly see how. It's not exactly _easy. _

"Annabeth! Your father deserves to know! You go tell him right now! How far along are you?"

"Almost three months." She answers meekly, pressing her hand on her stomach. The bump was beginning to show. She's proud of it. Happy, even. According to the gynecologist, the baby was developing normally.

"Shame on you. When I come back, I want to hear that you've told him. Understand?"

Annabeth glances up and nods before closing her eyes and looking away. When she looks up again, her mother is gone.

* * *

Percy fumbles with the keys to the apartment. He had been at work the whole day. The aquarium asked him to work the occasional Saturday and he never really minded. He loved his job. As the lock clicks open, he slides into the apartment before locking up again. They lived in _New York City. _You can't have unlocked doors in NYC!

He stretches again before saying

"Annabeth? You home?"

"Yeah." She calls from the room.

He walks into the room, and sees Annabeth dressed and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Her hair is still wet from her bath and she's running a hand up and down her stomach, frowning slightly. Her eyes are cast on one of the many pregnancy books they bought from Barnes & Noble.

His eyebrows crease, as his eyes cast on the familiar motion of Annabeth's hand.

"Is everything okay?" he asks gently, sliding down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah. M-my mom came." She says. She sounds oddly calm about it. Which was a definite new thing for her.

But Percy is surprised. His eyes go wide and he gulps nervously.

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't surprised. I guess you're in the clear!" she laughs feebly.

Percy inwardly rolls his eyes.

"And? You wouldn't be so…upset if she was just 'fine' with it."

"Percy…I haven't told my father yet." She whispers.

"I know." He answers steadily, staring her down.

"You really should." He adds as an afterthought.

"I know." She holds his gaze longer than she normally would have.

She knew she should, it's just she was scared. It's a difficult thing to do, especially when he's not even in your life. But, all things considered, he did have a right to know. She sighed inwardly and got up to fix her hair. Annabeth bent down to get her cellphone from where it was charging.

"Should I do it? Now?" she asks him.

Percy locks his eyes on her and nods.

* * *

Annabeth had never been yelled at like this by her father. She had angered him. When they talked, he spoke as if he was expecting her to abort the baby, and Annabeth in turn had gotten angry. She was an adult, thank you very much. She did not take to having decisions made for her very kindly. In fact, she absolutely hated it.

It had taken every ounce of her patience to not slam the phone down and throw it across the room in her fit of anger. Finally, he hung up, saying it was lunch time. Annabeth said her goodbyes and dropped the phone on her bed in relief.

Percy had been listening. That much was obvious.

Annabeth threw the door open and stalked past Percy, heading straight to the kitchen. When she came back, there was a tub of ice cream in her arms along with a scoop.

"Annabeth…? Are you okay?" Percy asks nervously before she pushed past him and went to their bedroom. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked in place. Percy sighed and left her to her own devices.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my longer chapter! I tried this time **

**Also, thank you guys for your continued support and I'm really sorry for being horrible at updating. Next time I write, I'll have it completely written so you all won't have to wait long! **

**Again, please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, long time no see.** **There is nothing I can say without feeling like I'm giving excuses. **

* * *

Life turned to an awkward normal at this point. Annabeth was more quiet and reserved and the openness that she had expressed was now gone. She was angry at her father, and angry at what happened between them.

One day, as Percy came back from work, the phone rang.

Annabeth shouted,

"Don't you dare answer it, Seaweed Brain!"

His eyebrows shot up.

"And why not? Who is it?" he snatches up the phone to check the caller ID and sees that it's from Annabeth's dad.

She comes barreling towards him, an invisible force, (no thanks to her Yankee's cap) and snatches it from Percy's hands before he could do anything. Just as she pulls off the cap, she turns the phone off.

"You're getting slow." She smirks at him before sitting back down on the couch.

Percy's eyebrows crease. He decides not to fall for her bait and sits next to her.

"Annabeth, you can't just continue to ignore his calls. He cares about you."

Annabeth turns and looks at Percy.

"Yeah, well I don't really want to talk to him. Alright?"

"Maybe he's trying to apologize? Did that ever cross your mind?"

"No, it didn't, because he wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know that? It could be a very valid answer."

"Well I don't care! And stop telling me what to do, Percy!"

* * *

Annabeth remained persistent to the idea of not talking to her father. She showed no signs of relenting and Percy decidedly gave up on having her see his way.

The next appointment rolled around and some news came along to break the ice.

The baby was developing healthily, and it was a relief for Percy. He wasn't around as much, because he wanted to make more money for the baby and for them to have a comfortable life. Much of his spare time was spent looking at new and bigger apartments because their one-bedroom apartment was not going to cut it. Sure, they had about six months until the baby was born, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was too early to look now.

He took unfavorable shifts at work and did whatever he could to save money. He went to work early and came home late. Annabeth was usually sleeping whenever he came home and left. It dented their relationship big time.

Annabeth didn't seem to be bothered with Percy's absence. Key word, seem. She was very bothered by his sudden absence. She just didn't show it.

One lazy Sunday morning, Percy made to get up. He was pinned down by Annabeth.

"Where are you going?" she asks sleepily.

"Work." He says with a tired smile, turning around to face her.

"Not today." She answers.

And he raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"That's not a good enough answer."

She leans over and kisses him fiercely.

"It will have to be."

* * *

**Words cannot express how I feel. I feel like a complete bitch, because I'm one of those writers that rarely update and I basically threw myself under the bus for making a commitment that I'm not even sure I can keep up with. If you're still with me, bless you. **

**Furthermore, I feel it's right to say that this story is going to be on hiatus. For those of you who follow me and get blasted with emails whenever I write something, then it's not hard to deduce that I've been working on other things. Like I said before, I've made a commitment that I'm not entirely sure of at the moment but I am not going to give up. I'll need time to fully sort out a proper plot and give this the justice it requires. Thank you for your continued patience, or if you all just hate me anyways, your attention. **

**Feel free to yell at me. **


End file.
